prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Right Way To Use Magic
is the main theme song for the Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! film. It is also used as the ending for episode 38 and episode 39 of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, temporarily replacing Magic À La・Thanks!. Lyrics Short ver. |-|Romaji= Don'na toki ni Kono mahō tsukaeba ī? Onegai Rūru wo oshiete Jibun no tame janaku Soba no taisetsuna hito no tame ni Himitsu no hōhō de Kiseki wo okosu no Dareka naiteru nara Nanika dekiru koto nai ka to Sono te sashinobete Sā ressun Kyuappu・RaPaPa Sugu ni egao ni shite ageru Kyuappu・RaPaPa Omoi ga chikara ni naru yo Mirakuru Raito futte Yasashī kimochi de Sotto mitsumetereba Hohoemu wa |-|Kanji= どんな時に この魔法使えばいい？ お願い ルールを教えて 自分のためじゃなく そばの大切な人のために 秘密の方法で 奇跡を起こすの 誰か　泣いてるなら 何かできることないかと その手　差し伸べて さあレッスン キュアップ・ラパパ すぐに笑顔にしてあげる キュアップ・ラパパ 想いが力になるよ ミラクルライト振って やさしい気持ちで そっと見つめてれば 微笑むわ |-| English= When can I cast magic spells? Oh please Tell me the rules This isn't for myself, but for the one I love Tell me a secret way To bring about a miracle If I find someone crying I wouldn't know what to do So I'll just take her hand Hey, the lesson is Cure Up・RaPaPa I'll bring about smiles soon Cure Up・RaPaPa Your thoughts give me power When you wave the Miracle Light If you gaze at it While emitting a sweet aura We can smile Full ver. |-|Romaji= Don'na toki ni Kono mahō tsukaeba ī? Onegai Rūru wo oshiete Jibun no tame janaku Soba no taisetsuna hito no tame ni Himitsu no hōhō de Kiseki wo okosu no Dareka naiteru nara Nanika dekiru koto nai ka to Sono te sashinobete... Sā ressun Kyuappu RaPaPa Sugu ni egao ni shite ageru Kyuappu RaPaPa Omoi ga chikara ni naru yo Mirakuru Raito futte Yasashī kimochi de Sotto mitsumetereba Hohoemu wa Sō yo ima yo Kono mahō tsukaitai no Ī desho? Yurushite kudasai Kon'na kanashisō na Hitomi mita koto ga nakatta kara Chikara wo kashitai to Omotte shimatta Namida gaman wo shite Muri ni hohoenderu kara Anata sukuitai Sā honban Kyuappu RaPaPa Motto amaete ī njanai? Kyuappu RaPaPa Shizuka ni shinkokyū shite Mirakuru Raito tsukete Atarashī mirai Umarekawaru yō ni Negaimashou Daiji ni tsukaou Totte oki no tadashī mahō Sā ressun Kyuappu RaPaPa Sugu ni egao ni shite ageru Kyuappu RaPaPa Omoi ga chikara ni naru yo Mirakuru Raito futte Yasashī kimochi de Sotto mitsumetereba Hohoemu wa |-|Kanji= どんな時に この魔法使えばいい？ お願い ルールを教えて 自分のためじゃなく そばの大切な人のために 秘密の方法で 奇跡を起こすの 誰か泣いてるなら 何かできることないかと その手　差し伸べて… さあレッスン キュアップラパパ すぐに笑顔にしてあげる キュアップラパパ 想いが力になるよ ミラクルライト振って やさしい気持ちで そっと見つめてれば 微笑むわ そうよ　今よ この魔法使いたいの いいでしょ？ 許してください こんな悲しそうな 瞳　見たことがなかったから 力を貸したいと 思ってしまった 涙　我慢をして 無理に微笑んでるから あなた　救いたい さあ本番 キュアップラパパ もっと甘えていいんじゃない？ キュアップラパパ 静かに深呼吸して ミラクルライト点けて 新しい未来 生まれ変わるように 願いましょう 大事に使おう とっておきの正しい魔法 さあレッスン キュアップラパパ すぐに笑顔にしてあげる キュアップラパパ 想いが力になるよ ミラクルライト振って やさしい気持ちで そっと見つめてれば 微笑むわ |-| English= When can I Cast magic spells? Oh please Tell me the rules This isn't for myself, But for the one I love Tell me a secret way To bring about a miracle If I find someone crying I wouldn't know what to do So I'll just take her hand... Hey, the lesson is Cure Up・RaPaPa I'll bring about smiles soon Cure Up・RaPaPa Your thoughts give me power When you wave the Miracle Light If you gaze at it While emitting a sweet aura We can smile That's right, now I want to cast magic spells Is that okay? If not, please forgive me I've never seen such sadness When looking in your eyes I wonder if I can Give you my power Despite the tears, you wait patiently While putting on a forced smile I want to save you Now let's perform Cure Up・RaPaPa It's better to be kind, right? Cure Up・RaPaPa Just take a deep breath And turn on your Miracle Light Let's wish For you to be reborn In the new future Let's use magic In the right way Hey, the lesson is Cure Up・RaPaPa I'll bring about smiles soon Cure Up・RaPaPa Your thoughts give me power When you wave the Miracle Light If you gaze at it While emitting a sweet aura We can smile Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Miracle *Mofurun Audio Trivia *This is the second ending used to promote the series's movie, preceded by Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *This is the first ending to temporarily replace another, followed by Très Bien Semble!! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6KYZaCImQE Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Ending Songs